1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to scaffolds, and particularly relates to a simple, inexpensive, safe and easy-to-operate poolside descending scaffold for use in building and repairing swimming pools.
2. Description of Related Art
Scaffold technology is very old. There is a wealth of prior art for ascending from ground level to great heights. There are a number of designs for window scaffolds which hang from window openings and provide a sort of mobile balcony, useful for washing windows or other outside activities (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,318,479, 1,458,744 and 2,106,002). There are descending scaffolds hung from roof-level parapets and from the sides of ships or drydocks (See U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,080). All these types of scaffolding are characterized by semipermanent attachments to a feature of the wall they ascend or descend, often with descending chains or ropes to provide the support for the scaffold floor, usually a plank. Swimming pool technology is relatively new. The popularity of swimming pools for individual homes has grown. Such pools are relatively small and relatively shallow, and must in most cases be built and repaired on a budget. Swimming pool scaffolds have varied from a plank set on two horses to a plank set on ladder jacks to various contraptions and boxes upon which to stand. The need has persisted for a simple, economical poolside descending scaffold.